For Learning Purposes Only
by Ciaura
Summary: Palladium is a new teacher at Alfea and has low self-confidence due to his past. There, he meets a new, energetic student who helps him overcome his low self-esteem in return for tutoring. Soon, the two become good friends, but will things change when Palladium realises his true feelings? PalladiumxOC
1. The Beginning

**Heyy... so it's been awhile since I've written something for this story so I'm very sorry to those who were waiting. Thanks for being patient~ :D I've decided to change/edit the first chapter because I could not think of a plotline with the original. I promise the story will get better/more interesting so just bare with it now ^^ I have made a new year resolution to write more for this story so please be patient with me. Reviews are very much appreciated and always inspire me to write more :D Thank you very much for reading.**

* * *

"Professor Palladium, here are the details of the new student," Head-mistress Faragonda handed a clipboard filled with papers. The professor accepted the papers and faced Mrs. Faragonda confused.

"A new student? It's already half-way through the year, I didn't know Alfea accepted students this late," Palladium curiously asked. Mrs. Faragonda smiled. "Well, this seems to be a special case," she mysteriously said, swiftly exiting the room. Palladium tilted his head in confusion and wondered who could be that special. He glanced down at the clipboard as his eyes widened in shock. His voice stuttered as he clumsily stepped backwards, lowering the papers. "Wha-…ah…why... what..." his lips tracing the words he tried speak aloud. "W-why her?" he managed the mutter under his breath.

During the past three days, Palladium was in a trance of shock. His eyes were glazed as he stumbled mindlessly down the halls of Alfea. Other teachers and some students soon became worried, though he continued his classes. After one Potionology class, Palladium was approached by two of his students, Techna and Flora.

"Professor? Professor Palladium!" Techna waved her hand in front of the professor's endless gaze. The students shared a concerned look. Techna let out a sigh and asked,

"You seem like you've had an unpleasant encounter. Is something wrong?"

Palladium's head instantly shot up to face the startled students. His eyes focused on Techna, but soon returned to his unfocused, soft gaze.

"I'm sorry girls, excuse me," he apologized as he shuffled quickly down the corridor.

Palladium crashed into his door and the other furniture in his apartment as he stumbled towards his bedroom. He let himself fall onto the bed and began to smother his face with a nearby pillow.

"Why, why am I like this?" he cried, almost screamed, into the silken pillow. He began to breathe heavily as he lifted the pillow from his face.

"It's been a few years now… I should be over it." Closing his eyes, he controlled his breathing and calmed down.

"She's arriving tomorrow…" his mind begun to trail off into sleep. "What am I going to do? What do I do…" he fell into a long awaited sleep.

'She's coming now! In only a few minutes!' Palladium nervously glanced at the classroom clock. He swallowed hard, trying to rid of the tight feeling in his chest, but it only got tighter. He totally ignored his chatty class and anxiously stared at the doors, waiting for the new student. Finally, the doors opened and a teacher stepped inside. Palladium's heart stopped and his eyes focused on the door. A few moments past and no one else arrived. The teacher advanced towards Palladium and informed him of the situation.

"The others thought it best for you to speak to her alone. She is waiting on the roof. Please go speak to her and I'll manage your class," the teacher said, as she helped the professor out of his chair and guided him out of the classroom.

The teacher shut the door of Palladium's classroom behind him. Palladium looked back at his usual teaching room. Never before had he wished to be back in there so much. Sighing, he trudged down the hallway, towards the staircase to the roof of the school.

Past memories ran through Palladium's mind like an old film. The imagery was faded, but the events and feelings were still strong. That one face, that one girl changed Palladium's life, no matter how much he tried to avoid it.

"What do I do?" he repeated to himself for the hundredth time, still finding no answer. Unfortunately for Palladium, he soon arrived at the door to the staircase.

'Darn…' he cursed in his mind. 'All the other hallways are so long, so why not this one?' Taking a deep breath, he began climbing the smooth, lilac stairs.

With each step, his timid heart pounded louder and faster. It took all his rational and logical sense to keep him from retreating. 'I have to see her, I'm her teacher now, I have to see her,' he continuously reaffirmed to himself. He stopped on the last step and tried to mentally prepare himself. Determination filled his eyes as he opened the door, though it disappeared almost immediately.

A young girl only a few years younger than Palladium was leaning against the safety rail on the edge of the roof. As Palladium nervously stepped towards her, he saw that she was wearing a simple, light blue summer dress. His nervousness began to fade as curiosity took over. She had heavily layered, sandy blonde hair with a strangely coloured sky-blue fringe. Her light blue eyes were wide open with excitement and awe as she observed the school grounds below her. She had a childish smile and slightly pink cheeks. Palladium walked up next to her, staring in astonishment.

The girl noticed the other's presence and looked over to the taller, long haired being. She stared up at him, slightly confused why he wasn't saying anything.

"Um… hello…" she smiled politely, breaking the awkwardness.

"Your not Scarlet… are you?" Palladium absent-mindedly murmured. Palladium's dazed mind instantly snapped awake.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I mistook you for someone else. My name is Professor Palladium and I'll be your new potionology teacher. It's a pleasure to meet you," he stretched his hand towards the girl. He was trembling slightly from the overwhelming relief and the embarrassment. Accepting and shaking the professor's slender hand, the blonde smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name's River and I just transferred here today," she smiled amusedly, parting hands. Palladium felt a new wave of nervousness, different from before. He was never confident around new people, or anyone for that matter, and this girl was no exception.

"So, umm… ah, would you like a tour of the school?" he stuttered, stepping back half a step.

"Sure," she grinned, face brimming with cheerfulness. River followed Palladium as he stumbled nervously towards the door.


	2. A Glimpse of the Past

**Here is chapter 2~ I made sure this time to write out another chapter and a detailed plan so this story should go on for awhile (hopefully around 10 chapters). I'll also be writing a few other stories at the same time so I won't be as fast but I'll try hard anyways. The characters become more in depth later and Palladium's full past will be revealled in later chapters :D Please review~ ^^**

* * *

Palladium led River down the enormous, light purple-coloured hallways of Alfea. He pointed out each classroom and their function, showed her the main office and visited the ballroom. He also showed her the library and the reality chamber, which Palladium happily explained in extreme detail. Lastly, Palladium led River through the vast gardens outside.

"And over there is the main dormitories," he pointed to a shiny, tower-like building on the left of the school grounds. "I'm sure the staff in there can lead you to your room," he turned to face River, but she had disappeared. Palladium quickly scanned the area and noticed her in the near distance next the large fishpond.

He walked off the smoothed stone path onto the damp, soft grass towards the new student. As he neared her, he saw that she staring out across the dark pond. Her face suddenly solemn and her eyes were focused on nothingness. Palladium opened his mouth to inquire what she was doing, but she spoke before he could.

"So I guess your acquainted with my sister Scarlet?" she spun around quickly to face the Professor with a smile. Palladium was startled at her quick movement, then registered what she just said.

"S-Scarlet is your…sister?" he asked, seeking confirmation. River laughed kindly as she looked over the pond again.

"Yeah she is. We have very different personalities but she's still my sister," she smiled at the thought of Scarlet back in a distant home. Palladium felt sympathetic, wondering if River missed her and her family. He laughed nervously.

"Yes, I did notice you are very different from your sister, but you do look very alike," Palladium commented. River looked at palladium in surprise.

"We don't really look anything alike. She's five years older than me, you know," River informed Palladium, smiling polietly.

"Oh, I see…" palladium replied, deciding not to argue. 'I could've sworn River looked exactly the same as Scarlet… minus the blue streaks,' he thought to himself. 'I guess it really has been a long time.'

"So," River started, sitting down on the short, lush grass below her. "How did you meet my sister?" Palladium's heart skipped a beat as his body tensed. He slowly moved down to sit beside her, trying not to look awkward.

"Well, we went to the same high school…" Palladium hesitantly said. 'Should I really be this personal with a student? Should I even be telling anyone my personal story? Well, she is her sister… wait, doesn't that make it worse?!' Palladium cleared his internal conflict when he saw River eagerly waiting, and decided to continue. 'Just miss out on a few details and it'll be fine' he mentally told himself.

"Scarlet was two grades above me. She was a well known at school for being strong and merciless, rumoured to destroy anyone who looked at her wrong. Many people admired her strength and most people, like me, tried not to draw her attention," Palladium watched the ripples in the pond. He was slightly amazed he could talk so easily about his past. It's not that he really hid it from anyone, just that no one asked. His face turned grim.

"But one day after school, I was confronted by her outside the school gates. I remembered all the rumours I heard and started to panic. Everyone around me had disappeared, even the teachers queitly walked back into the school. Scarlet was standing directly in front of me with her hands behind her back. Her face was twisted strangely and her stance looked like she was ready to attack. Her eyes looked fiery and she had an aura of an angry tiger. My body froze and my mind went numb. I was completely convinced she was going to start a fight with me. When she began to move her hand from behind her, fear and adrenaline filled my head and I ran away as fast as I could. Ever since then, she has hated me and repeatedly made life difficult for me," Palladium's head sunk in shame. "I'm sorry to say such awful things about your sister," he faced River apologetically.

The blonde girl leant backwards and laughed light-heartedly.

"Don't be sorry. Scarlet's usually like that, but," she looked up at the sky. "I don't think she hated you, she doesn't normally hate people without a good reason."

River's optimistic view and the calming atmosphere made Palladium relax slightly. He stared up at the purple and orange streaks in the sky, observing the peaceful, thin clouds reflecting the sun's last rays. The evening star shone brightly above, filling Palladium with familiar, warmth.  
'Wait! The sun!' Palladium gasped and stood up quickly.

"You're supposed to be in the dining hall now! Quick we're late," Palladium turned urgently to River. The blue-streaked blonde stood up and followed the fast-paced professor. They entered the main building and rushed down the brightly lit hallway. River had to jog to keep up with stressed elf.

Palladium scanned each door they passed until they heard chatter and laughter come from one of the open rooms ahead. They stopped next to the opened doors and try to catch their breath.

"I guess I'll leave you now," he said, breathing heavily. River nodded and walked towards the doors.

"Oh River," Palladium called to River before she entered the dining hall. "Welcome to Alfea." The professor smiled warmly. River smiled back.

"Thank you," she waved to Palladium as she disappeared into the crowded dining hall.


End file.
